


三次相遇

by tastechickenrun



Category: Stove League, 스토브리그 | Hot Stove League (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastechickenrun/pseuds/tastechickenrun
Summary: *主任东奎视角*私设很多*都是我瞎写的*ooc是我的，但奎秀必须甜
Relationships: 任东奎×白胜秀, 동규승수
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -我知道，你也有一点喜欢我。  
> -对吗？

任东奎前半辈子大部分的记忆都是充满了鲫鱼饼味道的黄昏。  
背着背包到棒球场。挥棒。和一群一身臭汗的男生在澡堂打闹。  
走出棒球场，在门口买一个大婶的鲫鱼饼。大婶常常会笑着摸摸他没擦干的头发：「东奎啊，今天也辛苦啦。」  
然后回家。  
想想也是挺无聊的。  
毕竟回到家就又成了独自一人。  
如果他们回来就好了。任东奎把手里的棒球扔了出去，在雪白的墙壁上再添一道灰黑色的印记。  
空房子里的回声砸得他耳朵生疼。

后来，也慢慢不这么想了。  
任东奎呆在家里的时间越来越少。  
他成了梦想队里棒球训练时间最久、人缘最好的球员。

「东奎啊，刚才你身边那个人是谁啊？」  
「哦...不知道哪里来的醉汉大叔...」  
「这样啊…我看到他摸了你的腰诶...」  
「不是...是我的球迷...他是给我加油来着呢...」任东奎摇了摇手里的钞票，咬着牙笑了笑。  
「大发！我们去买酒吧！」  
「...可未成年不能喝酒啊...」  
「没事！不是有英柱的假证吗...可是一次都没失手过哦！走吧！」

从新人王到MVP。  
在梦想队实现梦想。  
任东奎想，自己大概做到了吧。

直到那个人出现。

白胜秀。  
文气十足的名字。  
任东奎甚至戏谑地觉得这听起来像是个女孩子的名字。毕竟就他目前的人生经历来看，也基本没有遇到过几个女孩子。  
可人家呢，已经是离过一次婚了。  
任东奎这么想着，推开了团长办公室的门。  
「关于球队里球员的情况，还是由我来为您说明为好。」  
任东奎觉得自己反复斟酌过的这个开场简直棒极了，只是忘了那天晚上自己到底都说过些什么。  
只记得白胜秀一直盯着自己看，还总是眨眼睛。  
坐在转椅里像只乖顺的小黑猫。  
对了，是好像有问镇宇哥的情况。  
「镇宇哥真的很努力...不过不会变得更好了...」  
任东奎走出办公室才发觉那一句绝非自己本意。  
要怪就怪该死的胜负欲好了。  
他这么想着吐了吐舌头，可下一秒又皱着眉拍了自己的脑门。  
糟糕！我忘了说我的名字。

任东奎发现自己不再是最后一个离开球场的人了。  
站在垒包上抬头看，团长办公室的灯光就会投下来照亮熄灯之后棒球场上自己脚边的一小块草皮。  
他扔掉棒球棍，向那个小房间跑去。  
讨一口水喝总还是行的吧。

「任东奎...选手...？」  
「我上来找水喝...您知道的，球场...球场已经关门了。」任东奎自顾自地泡起咖啡，把混合着汗液和泥土的脏兮兮的后背冲着白胜秀。  
他不知道自己的嘴怎么突然打了结。  
「哦......你不能喝咖啡的吧…」白胜秀朝任东奎偏了偏头，然后看着那杯热美式被放到了自己的手边。  
「嘿嘿...那个是您的...」任东奎坐在长桌边上，大大咧咧地笑了一下，举起自己手里的矿泉水瓶晃了晃。  
「...谢谢。」

任东奎是个很难忍受安静的人。从前在家里是这样。现在，在那个算不上宽敞的办公室里，也是这样。  
他几乎每晚结束训练都要再跑步上楼一趟。  
只为喝一杯水再回家。  
他不知道自己哪里来的那么多话，从门口哪家鲫鱼饼最好吃到球团队员爱抱着他起哄，再到马上要来的金手套颁奖礼。  
他泡的美式和一大堆喋喋不休，白胜秀全都照单全收。虽然常常是他说十句，坐在办公桌后的男人头都不抬地回一句。  
有时也抬头的。任东奎这样在心里为白胜秀辩护。  
白胜秀好像不喜欢在美式里加糖。看着自己偷偷加了方糖的咖啡被白胜秀喝过一口，就放在那里慢慢不再冒气，任东奎很不解——  
不放糖的咖啡。那岂不是很苦？任东奎这么想着，再一次喝掉手里的运动饮料。  
不知从什么时候开始，他去办公室找白胜秀时，总能发现咖啡机旁边放着的一瓶运动饮料。  
万幸，运动饮料是甜的。

只是为了喝那一杯运动饮料吗？

总的来说，团长是个敏感又好懂的人。任东奎舔了舔甜丝丝的嘴角，有点得意地这么总结，但马上又有点沮丧——  
白胜秀是个敏感、好懂但从不越界的人。  
这么说才对。

「明天晚上的金手套颁奖礼团长你会看直播的吧？」任东奎盯紧了办公室窗外黑漆漆的球场，不去看白胜秀。  
声音有点小心翼翼却又十分热切。  
「不会。」白胜秀埋头在一堆文件里，回答得坦坦荡荡，「明晚要开球团会议。」  
「怎么了吗？」他抬起头询问地看着靠在办公桌边上的任东奎，眼睫在鹅黄色的灯光里投出一小片阴影。  
「...今年的最佳外野...有我呀...」任东奎使劲儿抠着左腿的裤缝，「你知道的...他们颁奖之前都会提前通知...」  
「哦，是吗？那就今晚提前恭喜你了。」  
白胜秀是个从不越界的人。  
任东奎在心里叹了一口气。  
「要我给你倒杯咖啡吗？」他抹了一把脸站起身来。  
「温水就好。」白胜秀依旧是慢慢地眨眼睛，一脸的温吞，「你今晚没有训练的话，也喝一杯温水吧。」

「敬梦想！」  
手里的玻璃杯碰过去发出清脆的响声，却撞得任东奎胸口发闷。  
他大声地喊着，看着白胜秀喝光了杯子里的水。

任东奎觉得白胜秀还蛮轻的。  
此时此刻，只要他低头就能看见蜷在臂弯里昏睡的人额前的刘海正随着他的脚步软软地一动一动。  
从办公室回家的路上，躺在后座上的白胜秀都没发出什么声音，这让任东奎一度担心是不是自己的药用多了。  
虽然他之前陷入过所谓的禁药丑闻，但那些人出于各种原因塞到他手里的各式药品，他却从来没有动过。  
「没想到今天用到你身上了。」任东奎嘀咕着，把人事未醒的白胜秀放到自己床上，费了点劲儿才松开了那人不知什么时候攥紧自己衣襟的手。  
看来药量刚好。  
任东奎苦笑着摇摇头，坐在床边细细地听白胜秀均匀的呼吸。  
空房子好像也没那么空了。

“妈妈！我得了今年的新人王！...嗯...那你们什么时候回来看我呀…？”  
“.....明年...？......不是永远都不会来吗…”  
还不如像你一样直接拒绝的好。任东奎撇了撇嘴。他看着白胜秀恬静的脸，昏暗的床头灯照得那人一向冰冷的脸庞也柔和起来。  
你会相信我没有用过禁药吗？  
任东奎不知道自己为什么会突然想到这个问题。  
白胜秀带着鼻音的嘤咛把走神的任东奎吓了一跳。他赶忙伸过手去掩那睡梦中的祖宗的口鼻。  
不敢使劲儿。  
白胜秀很快安静下来，湿热的鼻息在任东奎心手内外搔着痒。

嘴唇。脖颈。胸膛。  
任东奎越发控制不住自己的手指，白胜秀微蹙着眉头时不时地轻轻弹动，于他更是一种不明意义的撩拨。  
他觉得自己胸口、下腹像是同时起了火，三两下就居高临下地挑开了白胜秀的白色衬衫。  
直到看见白胜秀腹部那一层薄薄的肌肉，任东奎才发觉火已经烧到脑门。  
解自己的运动裤抽绳和摘掉白胜秀不知从什么时候戴在手上的戒指一样，费了点劲儿。  
手有点抖。  
任东奎低头看了眼自己的老二，有些尴尬。  
没想到有一天自己对着男人还能硬起来。  
或许只是对着白胜秀。  
房间里似乎只能听到任东奎擂鼓一般的心跳，一室的静谧却又让他背德得有些呼吸困难。  
任东奎几乎刚一碰到白胜秀腿间还沉睡着的东西就泄了身。  
他看着歪挂在白胜秀脖子上的领带被溅上了自己的东西，有些慌乱得不知所措。  
幸好没过一会儿，任东奎就又硬了。  
这一次，他把硬挺的老二朝白胜秀的贴过去，轻轻挺动着腰，黏黏糊糊地磨蹭着。  
很快，白胜秀的那根就展现出和主人完全不同的热烈姿态，身体也毫无知觉地泛起淡粉色。  
任东奎简直大受鼓舞，一只手大胆地扶着白胜秀的腿根，而另一只手则让两人的下身更紧密地拥抱在一起。  
这动作会不会过于原始。任东奎脑子里乱糟糟的，耳朵也烧了起来，可下身的动作却不受控似的愈发猛烈，大颗的汗珠砸在身下人紧绷的下颌上。  
白胜秀的东西尽数喷溅到自己的小腹上时，任东奎心里几乎产生了成就感。  
白胜秀，你也越界了呀。  
他再次把浓稠的白色浊液抵上白胜秀柔软的腿根大股大股地射了出来，湿漉漉的痕迹很快在开着空调的温暖房间变得斑斑驳驳。  
「正仁...正...仁...」白胜秀的呓语带着哭腔，光裸的双腿合不拢地紧紧贴在任东奎的身侧。想是刚才舒服过头了，有点回过神来。  
任东奎知道，那是他前妻的名字。  
「是东奎呀...」任东奎向前俯过身子，双臂撑在那依旧意识模糊的人耳旁，声音里是说不出的耐心，「东奎、东奎、任东奎...」  
可白胜秀怎么可能听得到，只是继续执着地梦呓着正仁的名字。  
任东奎有点生气了。  
直到自己啄到白胜秀的嘴角时，气才消了。  
白胜秀也恢复了安静，甚至找到了舒服的姿势侧着脸挨在任东奎的小臂上。  
白胜秀，你可真坏啊。  
任东奎有点忿忿地想着，撩起那人的刘海，在额前留下自己的温度。  
又忍不住向白胜秀身后紧闭的穴口探了探。  
总有一天，我会比你还坏的。

金手套颁奖礼那天早上，任东奎醒来的很早。  
但很明显，白胜秀比他起的还要早一点。  
任东奎看着白胜秀手腕处褶皱不堪的袖口，还没来得及得意，就看到跪坐在床上的人朝自己扬起了手掌。  
「你混蛋。」  
本来闭了眼预备着挨耳光的任东奎却被白胜秀狠狠击中了肚子。  
「你今晚还要去参加颁奖礼，我不打你脸。」  
惊讶和悲伤击中了任东奎：白胜秀就算到了这种时候依旧能波澜不惊地计算结果、预估影响。  
可他不行。  
打从他把那杯放过药的白开水递到白胜秀手上时，就已经在不计后果的路上拼命狂奔起来了。  
白胜秀打量了自己一下，把挂在臂弯里的衬衣完全脱掉，又扯下脖子上松垮的领带扔到垃圾桶，在任东奎的注视下赤裸着进了卧室的洗手间。  
水声很快响了起来。  
任东奎突然觉得，白胜秀也不是那么好懂的一个人。  
那人有点瘦小的模糊身影映在洗手间的玻璃墙上，任东奎一手支着脑袋躺在床上自顾自地得意：这磨砂玻璃当初真是选对了。  
听到洗发水沐浴露的瓶瓶罐罐突然被白胜秀置气般地摔到地上的声音，斩获白胜秀新情绪的任东奎终于偷笑起来——  
「忘了说，那个记号洗一次肯定洗不掉的。」  
他指的是白胜秀腿根上自己用红色马克笔画出的那个圆圈。  
从某种意义上讲，他和白胜秀刚刚共度的那一个夜晚的确十分原始。

「今晚的球团会议要讨论交换你去海盗队的事。」  
任东奎觉得一定是自己看白胜秀解开的领口看得过于专注，才没听明白那人的意思的。甚至在白胜秀摔门离开之后，任东奎还在品味那句话。

或许...是在...放狠话吗？  
任东奎不置可否地撇撇嘴，把床头柜上那枚被忘了带走的戒指收进了晚上参加颁奖礼要穿的礼服口袋里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「呀！白胜秀。」
> 
> 「心口不一，是病，得治。」

任东奎很小的时候就明白撒泼耍赖无济于事的道理。  
可长大以后的他还是毫无长进地故伎重演。  
威逼利诱、糖衣炮弹在白胜秀那里一概行不通。那人似乎是铁了心要把他拱手送给海盗队了。  
任东奎很无奈，自他和白胜秀共度那一晚后，那人很容易就能激起自己的暴戾因子。

呆立在室内练习场上的任东奎突然有点想哭，可眼眶却干得厉害。  
背后白胜秀的脚步声越来越远。  
就算我拿到了金手套，可还是被你丢掉了啊。  
“东奎乖，等你拿到新人王，妈妈就回去看你...”这种话，不是早该不信了吗。  
「...远征赌博...像话吗？」  
反正要被送走了，说这话还有什么意义吗。  
「另外...别再做这样那样奇怪的事情了...」白胜秀的声线听不出一点起伏，「毁掉我领带的钱...已经从你给的汽车修理费里抽出去了。」  
白胜秀在不动声色地和他重新划清界限。

可白胜秀似乎忘记了自己的戒指。  
床头柜上那个差点被自己置气丢掉的小玩意儿，正和重新被洗干净的深蓝色领带一起好好躺在盒子里。

任东奎不明白自己呆了十一年的球队为什么要把自己扫地出门，他只是在以自己的方式想要让职业生涯开心一点罢了。毕竟，从来没有人教过他遇到事情到底该怎么处理才算正确。  
拼命努力击球把手掌都磨破、玲珑八面地在球队混得风生水起，再到对着白胜秀歇斯底里。  
这都是任东奎自己的方式。  
离开梦想队的那段时间里，任东奎脑海里常回想起他与白胜秀最后一次见面的场景。那人把奖杯扔在墙角的样子；走过来拿半边身子挡住自己，刚好能闻得到他身上散发着的和自己相同的沐浴露味道。

任东奎觉得自己算不上恨，顶多就是怨白胜秀罢了。  
怨什么呢？  
任东奎自己也说不清楚。  
怨他把自己赶出球队？  
比起自己，世人大概更偏爱敦厚可靠值得信赖的姜斗基吧。  
那他呢...？  
也一定是吧。

又或许...只是怨他不肯来自己身边？

任东奎想得脑仁儿疼。

进入海盗队让任东奎重新获得了自己年少时的称号——怪物击球手。  
不过小时候讲这个词时，大家是带着十分的赞美；而现在听着，却多少有点嘲讽的意思了。

他在海盗队待得并不开心。  
只不过长时间的训练能让人暂时忘掉很多事情罢了。  
比如，再一次变得空空荡荡的房间。  
比如——  
白胜秀。

白胜秀做团长也做得不怎么顺利的事情，任东奎很容易就打听得到。  
他好像已经没有办法失去白胜秀的消息了。  
权敬民是个惹不起的软蛋常务，这一点任东奎早就知道。他本以为自己会对着白胜秀的处境幸灾乐祸，可当他训练结束后依旧整夜整夜睡不着觉，纠结着该不该把那条早已编辑好的：“要我去帮你揍权常务么？”的信息发送出去的的时候，任东奎终于意识到：  
原来那些自己怎么都形容不了的混合着个中滋味的复杂心情，其实都可以统称为——“喜欢”。

任东奎喜欢白胜秀。

-在海盗队过的好吗？  
-来自：白胜秀  
躺在床上盯着天花板发呆的任东奎做梦也没有想到白胜秀会主动给自己发信息。  
虽然他已经好久没做过梦了。  
看着捧在手心里的手机屏幕从亮起直到熄灭，任东奎揉了揉被自己掐疼的小臂忍不住笑着撇撇嘴。  
不是和李昌权那小子还常通电话么，你这个混蛋怎么就不能给我打个电话来呢。  
-希望你最好没有再赌博了。  
任东奎刚要回复，却被白胜秀这新的一条噎了个正着。  
-每天都有努力训练、有好好吃饭。【删除】  
-你大概在梦想队过得不错，都忘了结婚戒指掉在我这里了吧。

发送。

任东奎从来都不觉得心口不一是什么大不了的毛病。

自打那晚自己的信息石沉大海之后，任东奎就开始了一天二十四小时对白胜秀的信息轰炸。从衣食起居吃喝拉撒到今天又打了几个本垒打，球场出口、淋浴间门外、食堂窗口，任东奎都在不分时间不分地点执着地向白胜秀耍着自己的小把戏。  
甚至在异地训练期间，任东奎都照发不误。  
看着自己刚刚发出的午餐照片，那盘绿色西兰花旁边很快就出现了一个小小的对勾，任东奎觉得自己已俨然成了一个垃圾信息发送器。

所有消息已读不回。

好吧，看来还是白胜秀的小把戏更胜自己一筹。

「带着姜斗基打赢了...开心吗？」  
拜托不要和他走得太近。  
「我现在...穿着海盗队的队服打比赛...这像话吗？」  
我在海盗队有好好听你的话乖乖打球，所以你什么时候来带我回去？

「反正在你眼里我就是混蛋任东奎。」  
我喜欢你。

到底是异地训练的海盗队输了球更让任东奎生气，还是向媒体自曝赌博的事更让他生气呢。  
也许是白胜秀不肯理自己，才最让他生气吧。  
但那些好像都不那么重要了。

任东奎走出KPB大楼后，白胜秀的信息就像是踩着点似的来了。

-戒指，还我。

那个一直随身带着的小东西把任东奎攥紧的手心硌得生疼。  
他有点后悔了。

从海盗队球场出来的时候已经很晚了，任东奎看到白胜秀靠在出口拐角那面粗糙的灰墙上，耳朵被风吹得通红。  
大概等了很久？  
不知为何，任东奎心下有点高兴。  
穿着深绿外套的白胜秀像个抹茶大福。他想。  
「不是和你说等我发消息给你，你再出门嘛？」任东奎不自觉地勾着唇角，「等了多久？」  
「没多久...」说着白胜秀就打了个喷嚏。  
任东奎顺手摘下自己匆忙出来忘记换下的棒球帽，给白胜秀扣了过去。  
只是因为我刚运动完戴着热罢了。  
绝对不是怕你冷。  
白胜秀被扣得脑袋一低，作势就要摘掉：「梦想队团长没有戴海盗队帽子的道理。」  
「诶！乖乖戴好...不然不还你戒指啊。」任东奎朝白胜秀斜着眼睛笑，「...不是挺搭的吗？」  
「绿色和紫色...哪里有搭？」白胜秀嘀咕着摸摸帽檐，像个被教育之后不开心的小学生。  
看着白胜秀垂下的手，威胁得逞的任东奎却开心不起来。  
「戒指呢？...可以还我了吗？」  
这个戒指对于你来说就这么重要吗。  
「可以...」任东奎从左胸口袋里掏出那个亮晶晶的小玩意儿，在白胜秀面前晃了晃——

「不过...你要亲我一下，我才能还给你。」

任东奎发誓，这是他最后一次做赌。

这一次，他不想赌输。  
却又害怕赢。

白胜秀的脸以肉眼可见的速度垮下去：「都和你说了...不要做这些有的没的...」  
看着那人冷着张脸靠近自己完全一副要速战速决的样子，任东奎的心几乎潮湿得拧出水来。  
算了，比起输赢，还是先吻住你的嘴比较重要。

嗯，是抹茶味的。

帽檐被转到一边去，任东奎几乎把白胜秀抵在墙上。  
他不再满足于和那晚一样的啄吻，很快轻轻撕扯着白胜秀的嘴唇，舌尖舔舐牙关，意欲进一步的动作。  
白胜秀被任东奎的气息笼罩得退无可退，后脑枕着任东奎的手掌，两手不自觉就抵上那人宽厚的胸膛。  
虽然不怎么会换气，但万幸知道乖乖张开嘴挨亲。  
任东奎喘息着收紧手臂，就听到白胜秀在自己怀里闷哼出声，于是更大胆地同他唇舌纠缠、耳鬓厮磨。  
要说接吻这事儿，任东奎也算不上有经验。可在白胜秀面前，他总有那么点无师自通的意思。

任东奎不知道他们吻了多久，只觉得白胜秀的脸贴着自己手心热得发烫，夜风吹着也不觉得冷。  
他控制不住地去抚摸怀里微微颤抖着的人。  
嘴角。脖颈。胸膛。  
手掌探到那人腿间。  
就在任东奎愣神的时候，白胜秀把他推开了。

白胜秀脱力似的贴在墙边，手背掩住被亲肿的嘴唇，剧烈的喘息让肩膀起起伏伏。  
被任东奎重新戴正的帽子遮住他大半张熟透的脸。  
「好好好，戒指这就还给你。」任东奎抿嘴笑得得意，一面歪头好整以暇地看着白胜秀，一面甘心把手里的东西直接送进那人的衣服口袋。

「呀！白胜秀。」  
「心口不一，是病，得治。」

他的手掌下，是白胜秀过速的心跳。

关于白胜秀的赌博，任东奎到底赢了。

不过任东奎没拦住白胜秀，眼睁睁看着那人把口袋里的戒指和头顶的棒球帽一并扔到暗处的灌木丛里。

「为什么？」

「我看你不仅是个混蛋。」  
「还是个大笨蛋。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -对。

-想在梦想队隐退吗？  
-必须清算黑暗的过去，要远离狐朋狗友。  
-除了会打棒球之外，什么都要改。

「晚上姜斗基他们会给你接风，你不要又不参加。」  
任东奎终于等来了白胜秀的电话。  
「哦...知道了！」小朋友的签名簿在任东奎手里卷了边——  
「我现在就想见你。」  
「好。」

这一次，他到了地方才不紧不慢地给白胜秀发了短信。  
不过是怕那笨蛋又提前到罢了。  
「呀！白胜秀！这里！」任东奎站在商场门口朝远处一身西装的白胜秀挥手，顺便跺了跺有点冻僵的脚。  
「要么叫团长，要么叫哥。没礼貌的家伙...」白胜秀盯着任东奎眨眼，样子认真又无辜。  
任东奎只是自顾自地笑：「今天不是工作日吗？怎么还能出来？」他的确没料到白胜秀能在电话那头答应得那么爽快。  
「请了假。」  
「可以陪我多久？」  
任东奎顾不上开心，三步并两步地追上往商场门口走的白胜秀，问话淹没在嘈杂的人声里。  
他想起那天晚上他们接吻，浑身燥热地抱作一团。  
任东奎从来没有这么没自信过。

白胜秀陪任东奎买了和自己一样款式的外套。  
不过他的是深绿色的，任东奎的是黑色罢了。  
「好看吗？」  
回梦想队大楼的路上，任东奎一直缠在白胜秀身边兴奋地问。他想让白胜秀开口问自己为什么一定要这么买，他好郑重其事地向那人科普他们的第一套情侣装。  
「好看。」  
此时此刻话少得可怜的白胜秀完全打乱了任东奎的小算盘。  
「哥，再陪我去球场坐会儿吧。」  
白胜秀慢慢转头看向任东奎，眼神里闪过一丝惊讶：「多这么喊我几声，你哥哥我会很开心的。」  
任东奎吐舌：就算话少也一句都不让着人呢。

没想到自己归队的这一天天气会这么好。  
任东奎看着紧挨自己坐着的白胜秀额前的刘海被微风吹得摇摇曳曳，自己伸在前座下的脚也忍不住跟着晃来晃去。  
「...我小的时候，我爸妈常陪我来球场玩儿。」  
「可后来等我终于成了职业选手...他们却再也没来看过我...」  
「就算禁药新闻闹得最凶的时候...他们也没给我来过一个电话...」  
任东奎在座位上微微仰着身子，一尘不染的天空衬得他的脸庞发亮，可脚底却忍不住揉搓地上的沙粒发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
他本不想说这些话让自己显得楚楚可怜，可在白胜秀面前，他只能通过这卑微的方式来确认某个事实。  
这一次，你不会再丢掉我了吧。

膝头传来的一点热度让任东奎心脏狂跳起来。白胜秀的左手就搭在他腿上轻轻地摩挲，以一种克制的沉默方式带给他一点安慰。  
为什么白胜秀微微张开的修长手指怎么看也都能透出一丝说不出的色情？任东奎低着头心想着自己一定是玩儿完了，可又忍不住把手掌覆上去。  
手指慢慢顺着指缝插进去。白胜秀依旧端坐在自己旁边——没躲开。

他们在空无一人的观众席里牵着彼此的手直到出汗也不松开。  
任东奎觉得自己那些黑暗中无人知晓的伤口，正在名为白胜秀的好天气里渐渐痊愈。他忍不住侧头去寻白胜秀的嘴角，然后看那人在自己的注视下红着脸撇过头去。

「下次约会你要记得穿那件深绿色外套喔。」  
「你坚持一个月不和我讲平语，我就考虑下次。」

张镇宇带着刘民浩他们离开后，任东奎又被姜斗基拉着续了摊。  
「今晚不要喝太多酒。结束后我去接你。」  
这大概算是成年人之间的黑话了吧。  
任东奎谨记着白天和白胜秀分开时那人说过的话，一面满心欢喜地期待着今晚，一面一个劲儿给姜斗基倒酒。帐篷里温度极低，杯里结了冰茬的烧酒更显得酩酊的姜斗基的脸烧得通红。  
「...当初你被误会用了禁药...我没能站出来帮你讲话...对不起...」姜斗基的鼻音特别重，低头盯着桌面，「...不过当初的确不是我举报了你...」  
「没关系，话说开就好了嘛。当初是我把你挤出梦想队的...我也有做错的地方...」任东奎抿着嘴朝对面的姜斗基挑眉。心里想着一会儿就要和白胜秀见面，他开心地选择大人不记小人过，也乐得承认是自己更小人一点。  
「.......团长为了能让你回来真的做了很多呢...」醉酒的姜斗基头脑不甚清明地把玩着手里的酒杯，话音怎么听都是羡慕，「他一直都相信你没有用过兴奋剂，你知道吗…」  
「...他真的...很喜欢你啊...」  
任东奎几不可见地皱了皱眉头，捏紧了手里的酒杯。他觉得知道这些的自己本该高兴的，可不知道为什么就是有点不爽。  
后来的姜斗基都已经喝到桌子底下去了，可还是一直对着任东奎歪七扭八地低声重复着那一句话。  
直到白胜秀找到他们。

就算约了自己晚上见面，也能先把姜斗基安安稳稳地送回家，甚至把那烂醉如泥的人扶上床盖好被子才和自己一起出了门。  
反正白胜秀就是那种特别沉得住气的人。  
「回你家还是我家？」白胜秀终于在驾驶座上舒了一口气，一边发动车子一边侧头看看副驾上的任东奎，语气里透着一丝轻快。  
要不是刚刚自己抢着架起姜斗基的胳膊，那家伙的手还不知要放在浑然不知的白胜秀腰上多久。任东奎越想越不开心，赌气似的地把头转向车窗：「送我回家。」  
白胜秀一边凭着那晚被任东奎抱回家的残存记忆朝他家的方向开去，一边嘟着嘴思考着什么，却也没开口。  
一路上两人都没说话。白胜秀把车窗摇下来，试图让灌进来的冷风缓解不明所以的尴尬。  
「白胜秀...你喜不喜欢我？」任东奎的声音有一半被风吹散了，「到底...」  
「我很喜欢你，白胜秀。」  
「你呢？我能听到你亲口说喜欢我吗？」任东奎猛地转头看向白胜秀，被风吹乱的头发挡住他的视线，让这突如其来的表白并不如想象中来得那么正式。  
「今晚...永秀，去找刘组长了。不在家......」  
半晌，白胜秀才舍得给出个像样的答案。他骨节分明的手扣紧了方向盘，答非所问的样子更让任东奎窝火。  
「团长，或许你一直喜欢这样处处留情？」任东奎简直气得要笑出来，「前妻的戒指也是，姜斗基也是...那我呢？是不是也不过就是掉进你陷阱的，被驯服的其中一个？」  
「任东奎，你喝多了吗？」  
白胜秀的声音变得比夜风还要冷，车子也开始掉头往反方向去。

车子很快驶回白胜秀家楼下。  
「...要上楼喝杯咖啡吗？」主驾上的人像是忘了刚刚的不愉快，漫不经心地率先打破车里的安静。  
你又在欲擒故纵。你又在欲擒故纵！  
任东奎解了安全带向白胜秀探过身子去，一只手臂撑着他那一侧的车窗，一只手揪住还没反应过来的人脑后的头发就亲了上去。  
白胜秀还被安全带绑在座位上，顿时只剩下气息不稳的呜呜咽咽，刚摸索着把手伸到卡扣那里，就被任东奎捉住手腕钳到身后。  
好似算了一般不再挣扎，来自任东奎的暴戾之感让白胜秀不得不顺从地仰着头同他交换彼此湍流的气息，肩膀抵住气势汹汹压上来的人的肩窝好借一点力，身后的双手紧紧缠上任东奎的手指，整个人一时间都被拢在那人身下。  
这种时刻，任东奎总是忍不住抽手往白胜秀身上摸。  
像在海盗队球场外的那个晚上一样。  
直到白胜秀受不了似的挣扎着抠痛了任东奎的手掌，他才终于松开那人，玩味地看着白胜秀被车窗外的路灯照得水光涟涟的嘴唇。  
「还说你没有处处留情...？」任东奎嘴角勾着，可目光里却含满了怒气，上下打量着白胜秀，那人还软软地窝在座椅上没喘匀气。视线最终落在白胜秀鼓起一团的裤裆上，任东奎故作惊讶：「哎呀…那天晚上在球场外，你不也像现在这样，被我亲硬了吗？」  
「来劲了？你非要挑今天晚上跟我吵架是吗？」因为突然提高了音量，白胜秀的脸微微发红。  
任东奎的眼睛眯起来，挑衅意味十足：「或许白团长遇见谁都很容易动情？不管是女人...还是男人？」  
被言语羞辱的白胜秀不再搭话，伸手拽着胸口的拉链，发狠似的把自己身上的深绿色外套剥下来丢到后座上——  
「滚...」

「白胜秀，安全感和归属感，是一个东西吗？」  
任东奎大力甩上车门，把一整晚糟糕的气氛关在了身后。

自那晚不欢而散之后，任东奎很长时间没有再找白胜秀讲话。他想这回他得端着点儿，先表白的可不理亏。  
可没想到白胜秀也像什么事儿都没发生似的不来找他。  
一个整天办公室耗着，一个整天球场泡着。  
权常务也来捣乱，偏偏在他俩冷战僵持的节骨眼又把姜斗基给挤出了梦想队。  
看着团长办公室的灯灭得越来越晚，任东奎又翻出那条短信——还是我先帮你去揍权敬民一顿。  
这一次，他终于闭着眼按了发送键。  
好吧，不主动来找我没关系，不说喜欢我也没关系。  
反正在你面前，我就是没办法背过身去。  
也没办法讲理。

推开团长办公室的门才发现白胜秀趴在电脑屏幕后面打盹。那人慢慢从臂弯里直起身子，惺忪着睡眼望向任东奎的样子活像个树懒。  
他忍不住在心里笑出声来。  
「任东奎，你幼稚不幼稚？还在生我气？」还没等自己开口，白胜秀就先急忙忙来了这么一句。  
「不是...镇宇哥想联合我给大家发倡议，停止训练声援姜斗基。我来就是告诉你一声...」任东奎简直不放过任何一秒盯着白胜秀的机会，「不让我揍权敬民，那我只能这么帮你了。」  
「哦...是吗...」白胜秀愣了一下，干咳着把脸转向电脑屏幕以缓解会错意的尴尬，「挺好的...」  
任东奎一面把放过方糖的咖啡递到白胜秀手上，一面忍不住心情大好地笑着揶揄：「怎么，你不会一直在等着我来找你吧？」  
白胜秀没说话，默默把糖分过度的咖啡一口气喝了下去。那人勾着手去扯衬衫领口的样子看得任东奎眼底发热。

擅自按掉权敬民的来电，一不小心就直接解锁了白胜秀的手机。那人瞟了一眼就继续在一旁忙着，像是默许。  
翻看着白胜秀手机的任东奎觉得自己简直就像个查男朋友岗的小女生。  
怎么连个密码都没有，这多不安全。任东奎撇撇嘴，三下五除二就把自己的生日设置成了白胜秀手机的新密码。  
想了想，最后还是改成了白胜秀自己的生日。  
任东奎发誓他一点都不想看谁和白胜秀有过短信交流，可手指就是不听使唤地点击了进去。  
好吧，是有那么一点想看。

-任东奎，我警告你你不要太幼稚。明天你再不来找我就永远别来了。【未发送】  
-混蛋，谁准你亲我的。【未发送】  
-堂堂正正的样子，很帅。【未发送】  
-西兰花对身体很好，不过你拍的也太难看了。【未发送】  
-就为棒球疯狂一次吧，臭小子。【未发送】  
-李昌权说你手又磨破了。傻瓜，别那么拼命。【未发送】  
-在海盗队除了训练，也交些朋友吧。【未发送】  
-不要赌博。不要赌博。不要赌博。【未发送】  
-今天结束训练怎么没上来喝水？【未发送】  
...

手指慢慢向下滑动着，心情随着窗外的小鸟轻快地飞起来。  
那感觉就像是年少时的第一次首发上场，早已在名为白胜秀的击球区里打出了漂亮的本垒却因为惴惴不安而不自知。  
任东奎觉得自己现在丢棒欢呼大概还不算晚。  
「白胜秀，忍着不说喜欢我不辛苦吗？」任东奎把那些没来得及发出的心情郑重地一条一条按下发送键，上衣口袋里的手机一时间震得自己胸口发热。  
他忍不住用力扳过白胜秀的脸，感觉那人的脖子因为害羞而微微僵硬，便喜欢得不得了地把自己的唇凑过去。  
「团长，球队出售...」李世英的脸和声音同时出现在门口，毫不留情地在任东奎和白胜秀之间按下暂停键。  
被白胜秀掐着小腿从办公桌上跳下来时，任东奎终于明白了：禁止社内恋爱，不是没有道理的。

「我找到了保全梦想队的办法。」  
「今晚跟我回家。」

就算白胜秀已经努力把下巴搭在自己的肩上软软地磨蹭，像小动物一样抱着自己颤抖着喘息，任东奎还是觉得此时此刻是如此的不真实。  
几个月前的那天夜里，他还在下流地趁火打劫，扶着自己硬梆梆的老二在白胜秀的腿间逡巡。可目下，白胜秀火热的内壁已经绞到他头皮发麻。他一边不可自控地大力顶撞着身下的人，一边把那人破碎的呻吟统统堵在喉咙里。  
任东奎把白胜秀箍在怀里，不停地吻着那人发红的眼尾，唇舌相抵一字一句地描摹：  
「白胜秀，你到底是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？」  
「...你再像那晚一样...亲一下我的额头...我就告诉你...」白胜秀被欺负得连完整的句子都说不清明，小口舔吻着任东奎下巴的样子像只学乖了的小奶狗，可看着那人的眼神里却又透出一丝小小的狡黠。  
反应过来的任东奎呼吸一滞，狠狠按住白胜秀的胸口，更加不遗余力地操弄起来。

所以，到底是从什么时候开始喜欢你的呢？  
或许是把你从海盗队重新接回来的时候。或许是看着你在自己面前摘下黑色帽兜的时候。或许是重新戴上戒指告诉自己不能喜欢你的时候。  
又或许是第一次见面时，看到脏兮兮的你探头探脑地笑着，小心翼翼地说着：「您好。」的那个时候。

读懂那些坏脾气，原来有迹可循。

我再问你一次，任东奎。  
你想在梦想队陪我吗？  
要爱我。  
因为我也会爱你。  
一直都爱着你。

任东奎抱着白胜秀在卧室客厅浴室做了一遍又一遍，让那人顺着大腿不停滑落的液体一滴滴刻进地板，让那人炙热的体温烙进从来孤独的房间。  
再也不离开。

忘掉那些为白胜秀辗转反侧过的黑夜，任东奎抵着白胜秀红痕斑驳的胸口，厚着脸皮仰头发问：  
「白胜秀，是你先喜欢我的，对吧？」

于是看着那人笑着在自己的耳边轻轻地印下一吻。

-end-

愿你的所有改变都能被发现。  
愿你想要守护的一切最终都能在你怀里。  
愿你们的每一次相遇都在遇见更好的彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -（一个私心后续）-
> 
> 第二天的任东奎依旧没有白胜秀起得早。  
> 那人在厨房做早餐，任东奎趴在床上看阳光洒在白胜秀裸露的背肌上。  
> 「来吃早饭。」  
> 听到白胜秀有点嘶哑的声音从厨房传过来，正试图把那人的白色衬衫套到身上的任东奎终于吐吐舌头作罢。  
> 「好香啊。」任东奎一边笑嘻嘻地站在白胜秀背后卖乖，一边抓紧时间在那人饱满的臀瓣上揩油。  
> 「我昨天不是和你说过，找到了保全梦想队的办法么...」白胜秀被任东奎塞了块面包在嘴里，话说得含混不清，「我今天就要去见PF的社长...」  
> 用力吻过白胜秀的下颌，留下高领毛衣都遮不到的红色痕迹。想着这标记比用马克笔画圈不知高明多少倍，任东奎美滋滋地抬起头随口一问：「谁啊？」
> 
> 「李帝勋。」
> 
> 李帝勋？！
> 
> -END-


End file.
